


I was number 8

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood and Injury, Depressed Robbie Rotten, Emotional Hurt, Fae Robbie Rotten, Feels, I'm Sorry, Other, number 9 lazytown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things happen when a hero doesn't want to leave his place.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. Robbie jumped, flipped and flew about the town. Not many emergencies were happening today;it seemed as though people just wanted to relax for once. Not a problem at all. Robbie may have liked being active but he loved his relaxing time all the same. After all it was a little too hot outside to do much at all. No use in getting all gross and sweaty for nothing.   
He found a place for himself under a tree and sat down, a light breeze drifted past. Nothing could go wrong on such a perfect day. He closed his eyes, ready for a small nap. Just as he was about to drift off into slumber there was a loud crash front near by. He quickly sprang up from the ground and looked around. His crystal wasn't going off, something strange was going on. The sound came again and he followed it out to the small area of the woods. He stopped at the tree line and listened closely. Everything was still before a man in green dashed up to him with a smile on his face. He had curly black hair, wore a green suit and had the number nine plastered onto his chest.

"Hello! I am number nine!" He held out his hand.

"Hello.." Robbie's words came out slow,"I'm number eight.. Why are you here?" He shook the other man's hand.

"Well your time is up being hero here." Number nine still held a smile on his face,"I'm am here to replace you."

Robbie's expression melted from confusion to annoyance then to anger. He shook his head and half chuckled under his breath. To replace? Ha! This had to be a joke, it just had to be

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't know what prank your trying to pull but its..Not all that funny."

"It is no prank." Nine's tone turned serious and his face shifted to an annoyed look,"Your time here is up and you must leave. You're three years past your time."

"I don't care if I'm past time,"Robbie growled and became serious as well,"I'm staying in this town. These are my people, they love me, they listen to me..I've built a good life here and I refuse to leave."

"When you joined us you knew the rules, and you know what must be done now then, don't you?" Nine crossed his arms. 

"I'm aware." Robbie put up his fists and shifted into a fighting stance. Nine did the same 

The air around them grew still and silent. Not even a bird chirped and the sky grew dark. It was Nine who threw the first punch, landing it easily over Robbie's eye and busting a vessel. The taller man fell back, the white area of his eye turning red. He wasn't much of a fighter but damn it he'd at least try. He quickly sprang back up and his wings unfurled, ripping out of his shirt. They were large, magnificent things. The colors faded from a dark purple to a beautiful gold around the edges. Nine watched in disgust. How could they let a fairy join?   
Robbie quickly flew at the other man. He was only able to land a few hits before he was thrown back upon the ground with ease. Nine chuckled softly.

"You fairies are weak, your hits don't even hurt." Nine jumped, landing over the other man and getting basically nose to nose,"You don't have a chance."

Robbie struggled under the elf, desperately trying to free himself but it was no use. Nine was far stronger, more powerful and not to mention younger. He continued his futile struggles while the elf began throwing continuous punches. Each hit was harder than the last. Robbie's nose began to bleed, from his lips came blood and even from his ears. His movements slowly began to stop and his vision became blurry. He could only see vague shapes and color. It was at about this time the hits stopped and Robbie felt himself be turned over. He let out a soft groan. 

Nine leaned down, putting his lips to the man's ear,"You're too weak, and I'll make your life hell." He growled.

Again all was still for a split moment before Robbie began to scream. Nine was pulling on his wings. He could've ripped them out quickly and very easily but where was the fun in that? He continued pulling slowly. The fairy screamed in agony but was too weak to move or fight back. Tears streamed down his face and he clawed at the grass. 

"P-please! Please stop!!" He screamed.

At this moment a loud rip echoed in his ears and the worst pain imaginable shot through his body. His wings were ripped clean off and blood welled up from the deep gashes. Robbie squirmed in pain, crying and yelling for this agony to stop. Nine stepped away from him and rolled his eyes before heading into the town. 

"Its gonna take a damn powerful spell to wipe their memory of you.." Nine spat.


	2. Plans

The spell had been cast upon the town;the memories of Robbie had been erased. Even Nine's memory of the fairy was gone as well. He was the new hero and the town welcomed him with open arms. He was good to the kids, played with them every day and helped them with their problems. Nine was overall the perfect hero now.

 

Robbie awoke in the forest. His back was aching, his eyes, nose and mouth were sore. A few coughs escaped his lips before he was able to heave himself up from the ground. In front of him his wings lay. They were crushed and torn, even bits of flesh was still connected to them. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes gently. No use in crying now that what's done is done. He stumbled up and leaned against a tree, already panting as if he had been running for miles. He basically crawled his way back to the town. It was still quiet and a light breeze drifted past, just as before. To stay here again would be good, to be brought to the hospital would be better. But there was no use in staying when he was weak and Nine was so strong. He could easily snap Robbie in two if he wanted.   
He continued until he made it to an old billboard which hadn't been touched in ages. He sat down under it and slipped off his vest. The back of it was blood soaked and torn. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Where his wings once we're still bled but he was too weak to even focus his magic into healing up. Luckily laying in the position he had been it gave the blood time to clot so he wasn't bleeding that badly.

"Someone save me from this horrid hero.." He muttered under his breath and put his knees to his chest. 

He deeply wanted to go back to the town and see the kids. What if Nine was abusing them, or worse? If he went back would Nine beat him up as before? His chest heaved and he let out a soft crying gasp. Why couldn't things just go back to being normal as they were before? Well the only way to do that would be to rid this place of Nine...  
His eyes flashed open and realisation hit him. He just had to get rid of that so called hero. If he could just get rid of that man all his problems would be solved. He could go back to the town, be a hero again and live out the rest of his days there. Paradise was so close yet so far. How would he get rid of that elf though? He stewed over the thought again and again. There were so many options. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced around before his eyes fell up on a large pipe behind the billboard. He raised a brow and stood up slowly before pacing over to it. With a good deal of effort he cracked it open and with that came the hollow sound of clanking metal. Whatever was down there sounded hollow.   
A ladder clung to the side of the pipe and he figured he'd climb down in here. Since this area was right outside of the town perhaps Nine wouldn't suspect him to be there. After all who stays in the place where they've just been thrown out?   
Robbie soon found himself in a large room, even wall was metal. A few rust spots were in the corners and it was otherwise empty. Who would build this? He paced around the area, feeling along the walls and observing the structure. Nothing seemed to be off aside from the fact this structure existed in the first place. It didn't go anywhere, it didn't seem to hold anything and it looked rather abandoned. He half smiled. 

This would become his new home from now on.


	3. Nine - A hero's duty

Nine flipped his way through the streets, as happy as he could be when his crystal began beeping. He halted for a moment before a vivid image came to mind. Stingy was stuck..In a tree? Nine chuckled softly. It was just funny to him that the kid would be up there. He must've seen something shiny.   
He began to kart wheel to where Stingy was. The kid was calling out until he noticed the elf below him. Nine smiled warmly and jumped up, easily grabbing Stingy from the tree and setting him back down on the ground safely. 

"What were you doing up there?" His tone was light.

"A bird took MY gold coin." The kid scoffed and held up a shiny coin. 

Nine shook his head and chuckled,"Just be careful next time, okay?" He gave the kid a pat on the shoulder before flipping his way into the park.

Pixel, Trixi and Ziggy were kicking the ball to each other when the sports elf jumped into the center of them. He picked up the ball and his eyes scanned over each them. All was silent for a moment before Nine smiled. 

"May I join your game? I can even show you a few new tricks!" His voice was filled with enthusiasm. 

The children cheered happily. It'd be cool to have such a nice, caring superhero to play with! Nine began to hit the ball from knee to knee before carefully passing it on to Trixi. She did a few of her own, more simple tricks before passing the ball to the next kid. They did this over and over. With each minute they began to draw closer and closer to the hero. He was really someone to look up to in their opinions.   
They soon moved onto a game of tag, then hide an seek, and finally a short game of basketball. He was very quickly and easily earning their trust and administration. Nine was pretty happy with himself. People here loved him, he even had his own airship where he could comfortably rest when he wasn't off playing or helping anyone. His activities with the kids stretched on until 8pm. The sun was setting and the sky soon turned dark. It was at this time he began to gather up all the toys they'd been playing with. 

"You guys should get home, it's almost time to go to bed." He smiled and placed the toys into a large box which was kept at the corner of the park. 

The kids said their goodbye's and walked off to their own homes while Nine finished cleaning up. Just as he put away the last toy the sound of footsteps sounded from behind him. He turned and in the distance a tall, slender figure stood.

"Hello?" Nine waved and seemed confused. 

Without a word the figure walked away and disappeared into the dark.


End file.
